


Sleeping habits

by Windztone



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Delphine and Lorraine create a new life where they can be themselves without getting killed. It all seems fine until Delphine forgets some very important pills and everything Lorraine thought she knew about her, disappears





	Sleeping habits

Weeks have passed since Delphine and Lorraine moved to a house on the outside of Paris, the only place where they could possibly be safe at this moment. In this little time both woman have learnt so much about each other. Like how Delphine was lactose intolerant or how she would spend sleepless nights reading because it allowed her to explore thousands of lives. The young woman also learned how Lorraine didn't like cats, she would say, but Delphine knew that she was actually scared of them. She also learned that Lorraine was a fan of romantic comedy's, the cheesiest the better. But one of the things Lorraine didn't know was about Delphine's sleeping habits, but she was about to find out

 

"Merde" Delphine cursed in french while she shuffled her purse in agony. The french operator had forgotten her pills, pills that made her shutdown completely so that she didn't have nightmares which haunt her till this very day. They weren't exactly medical pills, they were a powerful drug that was used for the soldiers in the cold war to sleep as they were incapable of doing it worried that they would be chased by the souls of the ones they have killed. Delphine had bought tone of them from some junky her contact knew. She wasn't proud of it, but was determined that she would not go through a nightmare again. 

"You ready to go to sleep, witty girl?" a calm voice came from behind. She smiled as she turned around looking to the blond's eyes while cupping her cheek.

"Yes" Delphine simply replied as the taller woman lead her to their room.

Once laid down Delphine forgot about the fact that she had left her pills back in Berlin, and all her stress vanished when Lorraine slipped her hand and took her by the waist. Both of the woman are exhausted, and within minutes they are both peacefully sleeping

 

Lorraine could feel the younger girl moving sharply in the dark, she could feel how her breathing had become faster. Now concerned she turned around

"Delphine what's wrong? I will not get up and kill a mosquito if that is-" 

She immediately stopped when she realized that Delphine was in fact still sleeping. An pained expression was on the younger woman's face and she could see a tear slide down her cheek

"Delphine?" She slowly sat up while watching her

Delphine only winced and kept rustling through the sheets of the bed. Now she started to mumble some incomprehensible words, but they seemed to get louder each time. Then Lorraine finally picked it up, she was pleading for what seemed her life

"No... please...stop...stop" She said repeatedly 

"Delphine, honey, wake up"  Lorraine shook the younger woman's trembled body

"No... no... s-stop... STOP" Delphine shouted as  she woke up from nightmare. Her breathing was loud and she was shaking uncontrollably. Lorraine laid a hand on her shoulder but only caused Delphine to flinch. 

"Delphine...?" Lorraine asked slowly moving closer to her lovers side

Warm tears started to well in the younger woman's eyes. She looked down, unable to stop her tears from running, and started to cry violently 

Lorraine quickly brought Delphine closer to her and started drawing circles on her back. She would repeat soothing words as Delphine cried on her shoulder. They stayed like this for what seemed forever to Lorraine, as she was willing to ask her lover what had caused such a shake.

When Delphine seemed to be back, Lorraine didn't hesitate and asked immediately 

"You know it always helps to talk" she whispered gently as she played with the other woman's hair. Delphine thought about it, she was sick of hiding the truth from Lorraine. She sat up looking straight at her eyes

"I-I dreamed that I was back at my apartment a-a-and I was being c-choked again. But this time he... he didn't want to murder me straight away. H-he wanted t-to play. I felt so s-s-sick when he started... to undress me. I-it felt so real... " Delphine trailed off while more tears fell down her cheeks

"He is dead, and he will never, ever bother you again or any other person." She kissed Delphine's hair "and no man, or woman, will ever lay a single finger on you" Delphine smiled knowing how protective she was over her

"I'll have to think of something so that they don't appear again..." Delphine spoke cutting the silence 

"What? Are they repetitive?" Lorraine asked a little worried 

Damn it Delphine thought, guess the secret is out. She was paralyzed, unable to speak, afraid to breath. She had never discussed her nightmares to someone, never. 

"Delphine, please, talk to me babe" Lorraine said as she looked into the younger woman's eyes, this was one of the moments Lorraine was truly pure, when she was worried for the younger woman. She didn't care if she showed any type of emotion other than anger.

After the Parcival-choking incident Lorraine had been extremely careful with Delphine. She wanted her to feel that she was safe, she wanted the other woman to have a normal life if it was possible. She wanted Delphine not to have a trauma from the incident, which had seem difficult at the begging, because every time she felt something in her neck she would immediately panic so much Lorraine had to stop whatever she was doing and rush to her so she didn't have a panic attack at the moment. She even had to take pills for two weeks. At that time Delphine was mess, which Lorraine would have never thought of her, so when she got better it was such a relief for her. And now, seeing Delphine like this again broke her heart, it was like they had taken 10 steps backwards from where they were last.

Delphine's voice drove her back to reality "I-...yes, the nightmares are repetitive, every night since I was 10 I've been having horrible nightmares, that made me even scared to close my eyes. I once learned that there where some pills to stop me from having them... they are not exactly send by a doctor and I not proud of where I bought them but I couldn't afford to go through another nightmare or it probably would have drove me mad" 

"Come here" Lorraine widely opened her arms as a warm welcoming to Delphine

"We'll figure something out and it won't be those pills of yours" She told her 

"Je t'aime" At that exact moment, all the walls that Lorraine had built, all the lies, the covers, disappeared.

"I love you too" She said so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear, but Delphine did. She immediately she turned around still in the other woman's arms and looked at her with a huge smile on her face 

"Could you.... could you say that one more time? Please?" She shyly asked nearly pleading 

Lorraine smiled at how sweet Delphine was and she felt herself falling hard for her

"I love you so fucking much Delphine Lasalle" She pecked Delphine's lips "And I hope I spend every moment of my life with you. Because I love you" And again she kissed her 

A tear fell from Delphine's eyes as she kissed her


End file.
